Don't Look Back
by The Scissorman
Summary: 1st Eva fic, be kind! A brutal string of murders starts a horrific chain of events... NGE/Clock Tower crossover (NOT an SI!)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: 1st Eva fic, so go easy on me! If you don't know what Clock Tower is, I'll try to explain as we go along. This is an AU fic, starting just after Shinji returns from being absorbed by Unit 01.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Clock Tower.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Shinji Ikari wasn't in the best of moods. It had been two weeks since he'd been recovered from Unit 01. Now he found himself in yet another synch test along with Asuka Langley "Loudmouth" Soryu and Rei "Ice Queen" Ayanami. Both girls were a complete mystery to him. Asuka was loud, arrogant and demanding, while Rei was… well, Rei. But that wasn't what was bothering the young Eva pilot.

"Third Child." 

Shinji felt himself flinch at the sound of that voice, which belonged to his father, Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV. He could feel his father's eyes boring into him.

"Your synch ratio is down 5 points. Correct it."

"Sir?" Gendo turned to find himself staring into the eyes of Shigeru Aoba, better known as one of the "bridge bunnies." "Permission to speak freely, sir?

"Granted." Shigeru swallowed nervously before continuing.

"I'm not trying to be critical, sir, but maybe you should be a little easier on the pilots."

Gendo's eyes narrowed. "And why is that?" 

"Have you read the newspaper lately, sir?"

"What does that have to do with the pilots?"

"Have you?"

Gendo was beginning to lose his patience. "No, I haven't. Now get ON WITH IT!!" 

Taking a deep breath, Shigeru handed Gendo a newspaper.

Almost ripping it from Shigeru's hand, Gendo's eyes fell on the headline story.

~~~~

_Mysterious Slayings Continue; Death Toll Now at 14._

_For the past 4 days now, the city of __Tokyo-3__ has found itself in the shadow of a rash of gruesome murders that have yet to be explained. It seems that these attacks are completely random, and show no clear motive. As of this printing, 14 bodies have been found completely disemboweled and dismembered._

_The latest victims, a young couple, were found in an alley. They seemingly had been killed in the street and drug into the alley and then mutilated. Police have an eyewitness, whose name has not been released. We were able to speak to the eyewitness about what he saw. _

_"I work at a local restaurant, and always walk home," he said. "It was about __10 o'clock__ at night, and as I was turning the corner onto my street, I noticed a young couple walking on the other side of the street. Then I saw something. It looked somewhat human, except it stood hunched over, and it was about four and a half feet tall. It was wearing some kind of blue shirt and black pants along with a grotesque mask. But what scared me the most was what it had in its hands: it looked like a huge pair of scissors." _

_"The thing had emerged from an alleyway and was following the couple. It suddenly lunged forward, impaling both of them on the scissors. It then drug them back into the alley. After that, I turned and ran."_

_The Tokyo-3 Police Department urges any citizens with information on these crimes to contact them at this number…_

~~~

Gendo gently folded the paper and looked up at Shigeru.

"You have still haven't told me what this has to do with the pilots, Lieutenant."

Shigeru swallowed again. "Sir, it's possiblethat the pilots are upset by this, especially Shinji. You know how he is." 

For a moment, it seemed that Gendo's eyes showed a flash of worry. But Shigeru didn't notice, as the Sub-Commander of NERV, Kouzou Fuyutski, entered the room. Shigeru saluted, and was saluted in return. Fuyutski then turned to Gendo, noticing the newspaper in his hand.

"Sir? May I see that?" Gendo looked up at Fuyutski, then handed him the newspaper. As he began to read, Gendo and Shigeru noticed that Fuyutski's face began to pale. As he finished the article, his hands were shaking. He reached out to support himself on the wall. 

"Sir? Are you ok?" Shigeru asked, walking over and placing a hand on Fuyutski's shoulder to steady him. Gendo pushed a chair over for him, and made Fuyutski sit down. He was drenched in a cold sweat.

Gendo made a move to reach for a phone to call for help, but was stopped when he felt Fuyutski's hand latch onto his arm. 

"Stop the synch test and call an emergency meeting in one of the conference rooms. I think there's something needing to be discussed."

~~~

 **Two Hours Later, In The Conference Room**

~~~

Gendo Ikari stood at the podium in the front of the conference room, looking out onto the faces of some of NERV's best: The three Eva pilots, Misato, Ritsuko, Shigeru, Maya, Hyuuga and Fuyutski.

"You're all wondering why you're here on such short notice, just as I am. This meeting was called by Sub-Commander Fuyutski, so give him your full attention." Gendo sat down as Fuyutski stood in front of the podium, cleared his throat and began to speak.

A/N: I'll stop here so I can see what you guys think so far. I'll continue if I get enough reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank all of those great people who reviewed, and I greatly appreciate their advice, and I plan to put it to immediate use. Also, there may be character death, but not unless it is avoidable. Now, let us continue…

~~~~~~~~

"Before I begin, I want you all to take into account that what I am about to tell you has been regarded by some as an urban legend, some a mere ghost story. But as for me, I know that every word of it is true." 

Fuyutsuki found himself interrupted by a snicker and a comment about "breaking out the marshmallows" from Asuka. A glare from Gendo silenced her, and Fuyutsuki continued.

"There are many things in this world that mankind has been unable to explain or comprehend. This is one of them. The story began in 1986 in the mountains of Romsdarren, Norway, the location of the Barrows Family Mansion, known to the locals as the "Clock Tower" because of the large clock built into the highest part of the mansion. In the fall of 1986, the mistress of the Barrows Mansion gave birth to twins. But there was something different about the twins, something… evil."

"Not much is known of the lives of Bobby and Dan Barrows. But in 1995, a young orphan girl and her friends were lured into the Barrows Mansion and were attacked by some kind of demonic monster wielding what seemed to be a large pair of scissors. This creature was described as being about four and a half feet tall and wearing a blue shirt and black pants along with a grotesque mask. The monster, later to be given the name of "Scissorman," proceeded to slaughter everyone in the mansion except for two people: the young girl, and a 10 year old boy who had seemingly lost his memory from the shock of the ordeal. In the end, the girl managed to kill Scissorman, putting an end to the "Clock Tower Murders" as the incident later came to be known. The identity of the murderer was revealed to be that of Bobby Barrows, one of the twins. The whereabouts of his brother Dan remained a mystery."

"Over the next year, all of Norway was caught up in the much publicized 'Clock Tower Murders.' But there were many who felt that it wasn't over."

"Sure enough, in a little over a year, a horrendous series of murders occurred. But this time, it was happening in London, England, which also happened to be the new home of the young girl who had apparently beaten Scissorman. Her name was Jennifer Simpson. The murders were being executed in the same manner as the 'Clock Tower Murders,' and it looked as if the murderer was none other than the seemingly dead Scissorman!  It seemed that Jennifer, along with the young boy (who had been given the temporary name of 'Edward,') were the main targets of Scissorman's attacks."

"It was assumed by Jennifer and a group of her friends that the secret to destroying Scissorman laid in the Barrows Mansion. They made their way to the mansion in Norway and there they learned a shocking secret: Edward was in truth Scissorman, better known as Dan Barrows, the missing Barrows twin. It was never discovered how he managed to remain in a ten year old's body. But in the end, Dan Barrows was destroyed."

"But what does this have to do with us, sir?" asked Shinji, obviously scared by the tale.

Fuyutsuki took a deep breath before he continued. "Shinji, you've taken note of the recent events here in the city, haven't you? The murders that have occurred in the last few days."

It didn't take Shinji long to figure it out. The extreme sudden lack of color in his face made that clear. "Sir, you mean…"

Fuyutsuki solemnly nodded. "It seems that the killer loose here in Tokyo-3 is none other than the Scissorman of Norway. When I first realized that what had happened here seemed to be a direct copy of the methods used in the 'Clock Tower Murders,' I was concerned. But now, with the description of the killer given in the newspaper, I am thoroughly convinced that Scissorman has returned. But as to why he is here, I have absolutely no idea, unless his motives are nothing more than an animalistic bloodlust. Remember, if you see him, hide, or run, whichever you can. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT attempt to fight this creature." 

Gendo stood and dismissed the meeting. As everyone exited, Shinji felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned to find himself facing his father.

"Come with me, Shinji. Fuyutsuki, inform Section 2 to have an agent accompany each member of NERV everywhere they go." Fuyutsuki nodded, and then left.

Shinji slowly followed his father, both shocked and scared. Scared at the thoughts of what was about to happen, and yet shocked at the fact his father had used his name, instead of "Third Child."

Shinji soon found himself standing in the cold, dark chamber that is the office of Gendo Ikari. He'd been here before under worse circumstances. He was looking into the cold face of his father, the man who had abandoned him so many years ago.

"Shinji, you are afraid, are you not?"

Shinji nodded, knowing well that he feared not only for his life but for the lives of everyone around him, fearing that they could be the next victims of Scissorman's blades.

"It takes a man to admit that he is afraid. But a true man will face his fear and conquer it."

Shinji's eyes widened. Was his father, seemingly the cruelest man on the face of the Earth, praising him?

"You are afraid not only for yourself, but for those you care about, correct?"

This time, Shinji found the strength to speak. "Yes, father."

"You would defend them from harm, even give your own life to protect them?"

"Yes, father," Shinji replied. He would gladly die to protect any of them.

[Even you, father,] he thought.

To Shinji's surprise, Gendo lowered his head and smiled at him. "Shinji, someone once told me, 'No greater love hath no man than this, that he should lay down his life for his friends.' You are a kind and caring person, Shinji. Something that I have not been." Shinji was shocked to hear such a confession coming from his father. "Shinji, I want to apologize for my actions in the past. I have caused you much pain, and I want to make amends." Gendo held his hand out to Shinji, whose eyes were brimming with tears of joy. In a flash, Gendo found himself in a bear hug from his son. When Shinji broke the hug, he looked up at his father, and found himself being smiled upon, and Shinji smiled back.

"Father, I want you to know that I forgive you, and I love you." Now it was Gendo's turn to be surprised. He had put this boy through misery almost his entire life, and in an instant he forgives him for it? For the first time, Gendo Ikari saw exactly how big his son's heart was.

"Thank you, Shinji. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Shinji simply smiled at his father, who smiled back.

~~~~~~

Later that night, Shinji lay awake in his bed. He was overjoyed at the extreme change in his father, but then he began to think of what possibly lurked in the shadows outside the safety of the apartment.

Scissorman.

The story Fuyutsuki had told had scared him badly. He was already upset by the murders, but now they were even more terrifying. As he closed his eyes to try to sleep, he thought he heard something outside his window.

Footsteps. Someone running. 

What the young Eva pilot heard next made his blood run cold.

SHING… SHING… SHING…

"OH GOD, NO PLEASE, NO!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!"

SHING… SHING… SHING…

"GET AWAY FROM MEAAAAAARRRGH!!!"

SHING! 

SPLORTCH!

Shinji found himself leaping from his bed and looking out into the alley next to the apartment complex.

What he saw he knew he would remember until the day he died.

Someone lay in the alley in a pool of blood. And standing over it was a short, hunched over figure.

And in its hands, gleaming in the bright moonlight, was a pair of giant, bloody scissors.

--------------------

The tale of Scissorman has been told. The stage is set. And what has caused this drastic change in Gendo Ikari? Are his feelings genuine? Or is this just another one of his schemes? More in Chapter 3! 


End file.
